Web conferencing is a versatile tool which can be used to connect remote users through the internet. A web conference typically includes both a visual presentation and an audio stream which describes the presentation. During a web conference, the presenter or moderator may wish to coordinate a variety of actions which facilitate the participation and understanding of the users. However, the presenter may forget or overlook the desired action. The presenter may also be distracted while attempting to coordinate the actions or may not properly execute an action. Additionally, the remote users may not understand that an action has been taken, and become disoriented.